Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures
Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures is a US VHS/DVD featuring six episodes from the sixth season which are narrated by Alec Baldwin and one song. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on DVD in 2003. Description VHS: PEEP! PEEP! On Sir Topham Hatt's railway, it is really important for the engines to prove that they are Responsible, Reliable, and Really Useful - - but this isn't always as easy as it may seem. Join Percy and watch as his hard work leads him on an unusual "up-close and personal" tour of Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. Help the engines get the famous singer Alicia Botti to the Island concert in time, and listen to the sound of Duncan's new whistle. So pack your bags and hop on board your Really Useful friends for all new adventures on the Island of Sodor. DVD: PEEP! PEEP! On Sir Topham Hatt's railway, it is really important for the engines to prove that they are Responsible, Reliable, and Really Useful - - but this isn't always as easy as it may seem. Join Percy and watch as his hard work leads him on an unusual "up close and personal" tour of Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. Help the engines get the famous singer Alicia Botti to the Island concert in time, and listen to the sound of Duncan's new whistle. Hop aboard for miles of DVD smiles with Thomas, Percy and the rest of your Island of Sodor friends! Episodes # Percy's Chocolate Crunch # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak # Gordon Takes a Tumble # Buffer Bother # Middle Engine # Faulty Whistles Song * Little Engines Bonus Features * Read-Along Story - Thomas Tells a Lie * "Percy's Puzzle" game * "Sodor Spelling Game" * Sodor Superstars - character gallery * Web Fun Trivia * A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a limited time. It featured the following songs: # Thomas' Anthem # Little Engines # Percy's Seaside Trip # Accidents will Happen * In addition, some DVD releases came with a CD containing 3 different songs than those featured on the cassette. # Percy's Seaside Trip # Down by the Docks # Never, Never, Never Give Up # Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover * The Nick Jr. Logo is seen after the credits. This is due to the fact the logo was used from the UK Nick Jr. airings of the show * This was the first US DVD to feature the HiT Entertainment logo. Goofs * On the front cover, Percy is mirrored. * On the back cover and in the DVD menu, Faulty Whistles is just called "Faulty Whistle". * Writers Jenny McDade, Robin Kingsland, and Ross Hastings are not listed in the credits. * The captions refer to Percy as "Cassie" during Little Engines. Gallery File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresVHScover.jpg|VHS File:PercysChocolateCrunchVHSbackcover.jpg|VHS back cover File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchVHSwithWoodenRailwayTerence.png|VHS with Wooden Railway Terence File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchVHSwithWoodenRailwayBreakdownTrain.png|VHS with Wooden Railway Breakdown Train File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandotherThomasAdventuresDVD.jpg|Prototype cover File:PercysChocolateCrunchbackcoverandspine.jpg|2003 DVD back cover and spine File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchInside.jpg|DVD Inside advert File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandotherThomasAdventureswithFreeWoodenRailwayBulgy.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Bulgy File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch2009DVDrelease.jpg|2009 release with Wooden Railway chocolate covered Percy File:TotallyThomas!Volume1DVDwithWoodenThomas.jpg|Totally Thomas! DVD Volume 1 DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix poster File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchSongstape.jpg|Cassette cover File:PercysChocolateCrunchDVDtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventurestitlecard.png|Title card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresmainmenu1.png|Main menu File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresmainmenu2.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresepisodeselectionmenu1.png|Episode selction menu File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresepisodeselectionmenu2.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuressingalongmenu.png|Sing along menu File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresfunandgamesmenu.png|Fun and games menu File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresThomasTellsaLietitlescreen.png|Thomas Tells a Lie title screen Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu7.png Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu8.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video